


Alien 9: “Re-iterators”

by Rock_X



Category: Alien Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_X/pseuds/Rock_X
Summary: My take on a sequel to the original series.  Assumes the good ending.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Alien 9: “Re-iterators”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not nor will not own any of the rights to the Alien Nine IP. If rights holders do find something of interest here, Please feel free to use it.

Prologue:

Hikari sits in her office alone. The simple room has a couple of cabinets, Hikari’s desk with computer, and several chairs. She is reviewing some footage collected from the Elementary and Middle School programs. She is still can’t quite believe that Yuri Otoni had been kept in the program for so long. There hadn’t been a single instance of the girl showing any kind of aptitude for the tasks expected of a member of the Alien Party.

Yuri is paged into the office, “I regret to inform you that your performance in middle school was inadequate. You are here by terminated from the Alien Party” Hikari watches in as the girl processes this. Yuri finally speaks, “So, it’s over. I’m... free?”  
“You are, please collect your belongings from the dorm and return home” Yuri sobs as she turns and leaves. Kasumi steps out of a cabinet in the room, catching Hikari off guard.  
Kasumi turns to her, “That was really the best call. We have been trying to get the reps to listen to reason and let her go for way too long.”

Chapter 1: A new iteration

Yuri smiles as she finishes the breakfast and sets out the bentos for her husband and son. The ring of gunfire fills the space brefly before the appearance of Rock, Yuri’s beloved husband, and Ryu, her bright eyed son. They emerge almost simultaneously, “Good morning”  
“Why must you use such a dreadful alarm clock?” Yuri scouls. Rock shrugs, “And why do you complain every morning about it? It works.” Ryu makes for the door. He rushes toward the door, but Rock grabs the handle of his backpack  
Yuri smiles to them, “Breakfast is ready” Ryu scarfs his food, giving thanks before and after, and dashes out the door with his bento.

Yuri looks at Rock, “He’s going to join the Alien Party, isn’t he.”  
Rock nods solemnly. “That’s one thing that is out of our hands. Isn’t that why you wanted to come back here?”  
“It doesn’t make this easier, I don’t know what happened, but I remember wanting to forget it all.”  
“True, but I have the day off. Is there something you want to do, take you mind off it?”  
Yuri smiles, a glint in her eyes.

Ryu’s mad dash to the school left him with a bit of spare time, as it will be another 15 minutes before the teachers start to show up. He looks over the building, making special note of the size. The school was much bigger than he expected. A far cry from the stories of a small school with only three classes to a grade. Someone walks up from behind Ryu and asks, “So, are you Ryu Kusagi?”  
Ryu eyes her with suspicion, “I am, who are you?”  
“I’m Kumi Kawamura, Yuri told me about you.”  
“How’d you get to be Principal while your so young, Mom always spoke about you as though you were her age?”  
“I’ll take that as a complement, what are your plans for the year?”  
“I’m going to be an Alien Fighter”  
“I’m going to have to keep an eye on you, aren’t I?”  
Ryu shrugs, “I can take care of myself in a fight.”  
“Right... just let me know if you find yourself in over your head.” Kumi heads into the building and Ryu notices a teacher by the door. He wonders how she got there as he heads in as well.

Ryu reaches his classroom as the homeroom teacher does. “Hi, I’m Ms. Kusanagi, the homeroom teacher for this class. Are you the transfer student?”  
“I am, Ryu Kusagi.” He adds smiling, “I’m looking forward to this school year.”  
“I’m glad to hear that, a lot of the students here dread the first day of fifth grade.” She notes that the other students are starting to file into the hallway, “Come inside and I’ll find you a seat before everyone else shows up.” Ryu follows her into the classroom and takes the seat she indicates to him by the class room window. The other students show up and fill in seats around him and everyone is in as the bell to start homeroom rings. Ryu joins the class as they stand and greet the teacher.  
“Alright class, I am your homeroom teacher Ms. Kusanagi, and I like to get to business without delay. We have a new student with the class this year.” She motions for Ryu to come up to the front of the class.  
“Hi, I’m Ryu Kusagi and I hope to have a fun year with you all.”  
Ms. Kusanagi adds, “He seems to be a real go-getter, so try to get along with him. You may return to your seat.” She waits for Ryu to finish getting back to his desk before she continues, “The next order of business is to decide the class candidate for the Alien Party.” Ryu notices that the air suddenly stills, as though all of the students are holding their breath. “Before asking for a vote, does anyone want to volunteer for this?”  
Ryu raises his hand, and the class seems to freeze. It’s almost as though the class is still waiting for the vote. Looking around the room, he can see that his is the only hand raised. The teacher smiles and says, “Then Kusagi wins the vote on no contest. Kusagi, go on to the Alien Party room. You’ll find it up the stairs on the 4th floor.” Ryu heads out, uneasy without understanding why.

He makes it to the Alien Party room, and he meets the teacher that was inside the school when Kumi opened the gate. He also notices that the room is oddly devoid of furniture. No desks, tables, chairs, or even cabinets. Kasumi looks at him, “I see one has come. Do you see the others coming yet?”  
Ryu looks down the stairwell and sees several kids coming up. “They appear to be coming.”

The other kids arrive, seven in all. Kasumi speaks up, “Okay, time for the initial assessment.” Her long, straight, blond hair changes, forming some sort of rod with rings, like an antenna. He finds himself suddenly in a dark room with something growling. The sound is coming from the left, and it sounds pissed. It charges, and Ryu steps to his rear readying a strike. Just as the sound passes him, he throws a punch with reasonably good form. He feels nothing but air and the force, or lack of rather, throws him off balance as his senses return to the class room. Most of the students are crying and asking to go home.  
Smiling, Kasumi calls three students to the front of the class room. “Ryu Kusagi, Maki Yurimeshi, and Megami Toomine. Please remain, everyone else is dismissed back to class.”  
After the door closed behind the students that failed the initial evaluation, Kasumi introduces herself to the remaining three. “You have passed the first of many trials in your journey to be a proud member of the Alien Party, a beacon of peace for the extraterrestrial and the terrestrial. Starting with Toomine, why did you come here?”  
Megami stands without hesitation, “I came because I felt that my talents were to great to pass on such service.”  
Kasumi prods the girl, “And what makes this service too essential for you to pass on contribution?”  
Megami adds, “The Alien Party makes sure that the dangerous aliens don’t ruin things for the good aliens and the people of Earth.”  
Kasumi nods and calls for Maki next, “Yurimeshi, what is your reason for coming?”  
Maki pauses for a moment, as if thinking of the best way to convey what she wanted to say, “I want to be a detective like my dad. To do that, I need to have a wide breadth of experience.”  
Kasumi nods again, “And you will have it, my girl. Kusagi, your turn.”  
Ryu exhales as he prepares to speak, “My dad says that you need to be able to overcome fear to be truly strong. I want to be strong.”  
Kasumi, proding for more, “What do you want to do with your strength?”  
Ryu grins, “ I want to protect the people around me.”  
Kasumi, nods while smiling, “Then your in the right place. All three of you are accepted into the Alien Party. You will meet back here next Monday, return to class.”.  
Ryu finishes the rest of the day wondering about the nature of what he signed up for. Smiling to himself as muses about the tasks to come. The rest of the day passes quickly for him and he finds himself walking home in a bit of a daze.


End file.
